Talia Vega
by KeepCalmCuzAnythingCouldHappen
Summary: Talia is Trina and Tori's little sister. When she comes to Hollywood Arts she wants to prove that she has talent but with the drama behind the scenes will she be able to shine like her sisters?  well sister. No offence Trina
1. Another Vega?

**Hey! I had this AMAZING idea for a story! I hope you like it! **

** I don't own victorious and I wish I did!:( I really want to meet the cast especially Avan and Daniella! **

"Pink Shirt with jeans? Or Orange top with a mini…" fourteen year old Talia said to herself. She was trying to find the perfect outfit for her first day of school. She needed to look amazing after all you do need to dress your best to make a really good first impression. As she was deciding what to wear she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" she said sweetly.

"Hey baby." Said her dad walking in with her mom. They both sat on her bed and watched her try to pick out an outfit.

"Mom, which one of these says 'hi! I'm Talia and I'm a nice girl'?" asked Talia. Her mother looked at her and smiled.

"Talia sweetie you'll look fine." Said her mother.

"You nervous?" asked her dad.

"I would be lying if I said no… so no." she said laughing.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure your sister's will take good care of you." Said her mother. " Now you need to get to bed you have a big day tomorrow." She added as she and her husband got up and kissed their daughter on her forehead. "Goodnight Tal," said her mother.

"Night baby." Said her dad.

"Night mom night dad. Love you." She added as she got back to her inner conflict. Then after their parents closed the door her sisters came in.

"Hey Talie!" said Tori coming in.

"Hey baby sister." Chimed Trina.

"Hey Trina hey Tori." Said Talia. "I need your help!" she cried.

"Aw sis we'll help you!" said Tori giving Talia a hug.

"Yea I'll always be here for you baby sis, except Monday thru Saturday and Sunday from 9-8:30." Said Trina taking Talia over to her bed and also giving her a hug.

"Thanks Trin, I know you'll always care." Said Talia sarcasticly. "What should I wear?"She asked showing them the two outfits.

"The skirt." They all said simultaneously.

"Guys…I'm really scared…I'm not going to lie." Said Talia.

"It's just a high school." Said Tori quoting Trina when it was her first day of school at Hollywood Arts. "Plus I got your back Talia, no worries." Said Tori. "I mean it." She added looking at Trina.

"Me too. You ARE my favorite little sister in the world." Said Trina.

"Hey!" exclaimed Tori. "Well kid you need your sleep. Night." She said walking out leaving Trina and Talia alone.

"well sis… she's right. You need your beauty sleep if you ever what to look as amazing as me!" said Trina.

"Hahaha thanks Trin. I love you!" she said as Trina walked out.

"Same here." She smiled. Talia then got ready for bed she was anxious, scared and wanted to get tomorrow over with.

"Talia!" called her mother from downstairs. "Talia hurry up you'll be late!" she said. She then turned to her two oldest daughters. "You two make sure she gets to her classes and stays safe." She said. She was clearly was very nervous about her little girl going to Hollywood arts.

"Relax mom, she's in good hands." Laughed Tori.

"Talia Juliana Vega! Hurry!" called her mother one more time. Then finally Talia came down with her white mini skirt with her yellow T shirt tucked in and a brown belt. She also had on her gladiator sandals. "Talie! You look adorable!" she squealed.

"Thanks mom." She said shyly.

"Oh let me get some pictures!" exclaimed her father grabbing a camera.

"Daaaad!" Moaned Talia.

"It's not every day that our little Talia goes on her first…day…of high school…" said her mom beginning to cry.

"mom! It's fine! I'm always going to be your little Talia no matter how old I get." Talia laughed a she smiled for the camera.

"Ok Trina,Tori get in with your sister." Said as he set up the next picuture. Trina ran next to Talia and Tori followed. "Smile!" he exclaimed. The girls finished up their breakfast and told Talia about school and where to find the after school.

"Oh! Its almost 8!" cried Tori. "we have to go! Trina your driving right?" she asked.

"yea, I'll drive." She said as she grabbed her backpack. "Common Talie, lets go sis." She said.

"OK…I'm coming." Said Talia. Tori and Trina left to the car leaving Talia and her parents alone. "Mom,Dad…" she started.

"Talie…" her dad laughed.

"Well here I go…" she said sheepishly.

"Good Luck baby."said her mom hugging her. "Or should I say break a leg. But not literaly! Please come home on one piece…" she said quickly.

"hahaha okay mom. Bye!" she said as she walked out of the door to Trina's car.

"Common baby sis." Said Trina. Talia got in the back and began to wonder what her first day at Hollywood Arts was going to be like.

"So, I'll take you around in the morning then in the afternoon Trina will take you." Explained Tori.

"Yea what's your schedule Talie?" asked Trina.

"Umm I first have improv with Sikowitz, then I have choir, then I have flute then lunch. After lunch I have modeling then Dancing then finally I have theatre history." She read her schedule.

"I think you are in my modeling with you!" sqealed Trina.

"You have improv with me." Said Tori. Talia was relived that she had her sisters in her classes. The girls finally got in the Hollywood Arts parking lot.

"Ready?" asked Trina as the three got out of the car.

"No!" cried Talia. "Is it too late to go home?" she asked. Talia's sisters then came and wrapped their arms around their little sister for support. They were close, sometimes they don't want to admit it, especaily Trina. Talia always looked up to her sisters. She loved them so much.

"Don't worry. You'll be just fine." Said Tori. Talia then took a deep breath and walked in with her sisters.

"HI TRINA! HI TORI!" Yelled Cat one of her sisters' friends. She seen her before at her house but she really didn't really know her or their other friends. She then saw Talia and gasped. "Hi Talia! You're here!" she laughed.

"Hi Cat." Talia laughed. Then she saw Andre another one of Tori's friends.

"Hey it's the littlest Vega!" he said looking at Talia. "Welcome to Hollywood Arts Talia!" he said smiling.

"Hahaha thanks Andre." Talia said. She was starting to get less and less scared. It was like Tori said, it's just another high school. Then that spazzy kid with the creepy puppet came in. The kid had a crush on Trina a while back, Talia thought that was hilarious.

"Hi guys. Who's this… wait! I know! You're Talia Vega." He said.

"Yea… and you are… that kid who trashed my big sister's one woman show… R…Ronnie?" she asked.

"Robbie…" he corrected.

"And I'm Rex!" blurted the puppet.

"Robbie! Get your puppet away from my sister!"snapped Trina.

"he's not a puppet…" he said.

"Jade, I can't believe you almost got arrested AGAIN!" Yelled Beck.

"Well I tripped and fell and hit her on accident!" she protested. She then saw Talia. "UGH ANOTHER VEGA!" She yelled.

"Hi Jade." Said Talia trying to stay nice. "Hey Beck." She added. The group talked and walked over to Talia's bare locker.

"What are you going to decorate your locker with Talia?"Tori asked her sister.

"I don't know." Said Talia sheepishly.

"It's fine, you'll know soon enough." Said Beck as the bell rang to get to class.

"Okay Talia ready to go to class?" asked Tori.

"Yea." She said looking around the artsy school. "Bye Trina." She said walking with Tori.

"Bye sis." She said walking off to her class.

"ANOTHER VEGA!" Yelled Sikowitz as class started.

"Yea. This is my little sister Talia." Tori said.

"Hi." Said Talia. Sikowitz was a very odd teacher… he looked like a hobo in Talia's mind.

"Welcome to IMPROV ACTING!" He shouted all dramatic like. The rest of the class was crazy as well. The first half of the day was good and the second part of the day was even better. Talia LOVED dance and modeling. She has been dancing since she was two and modeling since she was five. She also acted and sang as well. In dance Talia met a bunch of new people. She also made two new friends. Portlyn and Olivia. They were also Talia's age. After theater history the day was finally over and Talia walked over to the spot were Trina and Tori told them to meet them. Surely enough they were there.

"Talie!" exclaimed Tori giving her a hug. "You made it though your first day of high school!" she squealed.

"I know! I just wanna go home and lie on the couch and do nothing!" joked Talia. That night the family had dinner and wanted to know everything about Talia's first day of school. She had fun but the drama was just about to begin.

**So? Did you like it? I hope you did! Reviews are always loved and listened to!**

** PEACE~LOVE~PINK!**


	2. Day with her favorite sis

**Hey! You liked the first chapter! Yay! Heres the second one.**

**I don't own victorious sadly**

The week went by quickly and Talia liked Hollywood Arts. She was sitting on the couch reading a fashion magazine.

"Hey baby sister!" cheered Trina.

"Trina!" exclaimed Talia. She loved her sisters but on some days she loved Trina more than Tori. Today was one of those days.

"Do you want to spend the day with your favorite sister?" asked Trina.

"Sure! What do want to do Trina?" asked Talia.

"Shopping,lunch?" suggested Trina

"Sure! That sounds chill." She said happily. The two got ready and went to the mall. The shopped for about three hours which wasn't long at all. Then they went to lunch.

"I'm having a lot of fun with you Talie." Said Trina.

"Same Trin." Said Talia. Trina looked at her littlest sister.

"I remember when you were little, I used to tell you around Christmas time if you pulled Tori's hair, Santa will give you one more gift. The funny part was you acutally believed me." Laughed Trina

"Hahaha yea but you were the one that always got in trouble for stuff I did." Talia said smiling at the memory.

"Yea… but now you're old enough to get in trouble yourself missy." Joked Trina as she took a drink out of her iced tea.

"Trina, do you think I have a chance in you know the big time?" asked Talia.

"Yea I mean you're talented, beautiful,sweet, and I know you will. BUT I'M ALWAYS BETTER!" said Trina. She loved her little sister, she was always the one for her when she was sad or mad or confused. Tori was the person to go to if she ever was going to get arrested.

"Thanks, Trin…" she said confused. She didn't care though. After the two got home Tori was on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey where were you two all day?" she asked.

"Shopping." Talia said as she walked upstairs.

"Did you have fun?" Tori asked Trina.

"Yea… it was okay…" said Trina going upstairs aswell. She waked right into Talia's room. "I had fun sis." She said going over to give her little sister a hug.

"yea me too sis." Talia added.

"And you know what Talie?" asked trina

"What?" Talia said opeining up her laptop.

"I love you baby sis." Trina said.

"Thanks sis. I love you too." Said Talia as Trina walked out of the room

**Aw! Sister moments!:) I know it was short but it will get longer!**

**REVIEW! IT WOULNT KILL YOU!:)**

**PEACE ~LOVE~PINK!**


	3. What to do what to do

**Hi Its me with another chapter…well here I go **

**I don't own victorious **

It was a rainy Monday and the girls were getting ready to go to school.

"Trina,Tori Talia will be at a doctors oppointment today make sure you pick her up at 3:45." Reminded as she headed out the door.

"You better not forget me." Said Talia as they drove to school.

"Talia!" exclaimed her choir teacher.

"Hey Mr. Endierie." She said with a confused tone. What did he want her for?

"You left your notebook yesterday in class and I saw a song you wrote…" he began.

"Which one? I'm not really a songwriter just a song…singer I guess." She said laughing.

"It goes

"_Tears stream down your face…" _He quoted the song.

"Oh _Fix You? _By Coldplay? I love Coldplay… what about it?" she asked grabbing he notebook.

"Do you mind singing it in front if the class today?" he asked. Talia began panicking… she wasn't like Tori or Trina she got nervous preforming in front of people… she still doesn't know how she got in Hollywood Arts.

"Um I don't know, im not great in front of crowds just yet." She said. In the corner of her eye she saw ugh Jade…luckily she walked away with Beck.

"Okay, it's totally fine, it's a great song though. See you later." He said as he left Talia alone. When she went to her improv class she sat next to Tori.

"Hey little sister o'mine." Said Tori cheerfully.

"Hey older sister o'mine." Said Talia laughing along. When class started Talia and Tori did a scene together about a girl who goes into a restaurant and finds her younger self. After class Talia slowly made her way to choir.

"So before we start warming up I have an announcement. This year we will have a performance for your parents. Everyone is required to do something. You may work in groups and do what ever you want." He said. In Talia's mind she quickly said 'group!' she wanted to dance. Then again her parents have already seen her dance before. But who would work with the new freshmen? No one! After class called Talia over. "Miss Vega, I hope you will preform a song. You know singing." He said smiling.

"Yea I'll find someone." She replied. 's face fell.

"I was kinda hoping you'd do a solo…you are really good." He said smiling. "Maybe that nice song of yours." He said walking off.

At lunch Talia sat with Trina.

"What's wrong Talie?" asked Trina.

"Well my choir teacher wants me preform a solo for the prefomcanes that are…next week?" she began.

"The big showcase!" sqealed Trina. Tori then came over and sat with her sisters.

"Hey Trin, Hey Talie." She said

"Hey Tor." The two said at the same time.

"Talia you look off." She said.

"Yea you know the big showcase?" Talia began.

"Why woundt I that's the whole reason how I got in this school thank you Trina." Said Tori.

"Well my choir teacher wants me to sing… what should I do?" asked Talia.

"Do want you want to do sis," smiled Tori.

"Well what I'M going to do this time is sing." Said Trina. The sisters laughed and went to their classes. Talia and Trina went to modeling together. The day flew by quickly and took Talia took her to her doctors appointment and dropped her off. After the appointment Talia waited outside the office. She found Trina's car parked outside.

"Hey baby sister." Smiled Trina. As the two drove home Trina got Talia ice cream. "I wouldn't do this for Tori." Smiled Trina.

"Thanks Trina." Smiled Talia. Yup today was a 'Trina is my favorite sister' day for Talia. But something was bothering her. The big showcase…Did she know it was going to change her life? No… no one did.

**Sooooo? Did you like it? I hope you did! Review! I love them! Please! Ok ok here for you are some sneak peeks… not to give anything big away!**

**PEACE~LOVE~PINK!**

"would you like to be known from coast to coast?"

"I don't know…maybe…sure….yes…"

"I can't believe you! You always have been there for me but now you just leave me!"

"What do you mean you haven't seen her since yesterday!"

"CALL 911 CALL AN AMBULINCE! HELP! HELP!"

"She's just a kid _! Chill!"

"We don't love you anymore… go move out and never talk to us again."

**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DRAMA!**


	4. Songs,Chances and Runaway Fights

**Hey! OKOK HERE IS THE CHAPTERR!**

**I don't own victorious…nuff said**

During the days leading up to the big showcase Talia decided after much begging from her choir teacher and parents that she would do a solo. She thought that she would dance but she told herself to toughen up and sing.

"What song are you going to sing sis?" asked Tori. She too was going to sing…so was Trina. Talia knew Trina was…bad but she couldn't hurt her older sister's feelings.

"You'll see…" said Talia.

"Who will you dedicate the song to?" asked Trina hoping that it would be her.

"Do I have to?" asked Talia.

"No but it would be really sweet if you did."said Tori.

"Who are you going to dedicate your songs too?" asked Talia.

"Myself!" said Trina as she walked up to her room.

"It's a surprise." Smiled Tori. Talia knew who it was. Andre. Yup it was Andre. The girls practiced day and night. On the day of the showcase Tori and Trina were excited, Talia on the other hand was a nervous wreck. She was going to sing. In front of many people…alone.

"If I can land a quad pirouettes with out falling on my face I can sing…" said Talia.

"Talia! You nervous?" asked Tori.

"YES!" Yelled Talia.

"Why? You're really good Talie!" said Tori as she came over to her little sister to give her a hug.

"I'm not good enough…I'm not perfect like everyone else in this school." Said Talia.

"Don't say that! You're perfect to me!" said Tori as she walked to fix her makeup. "Thank you Talia." Tori said as she made sure that her music was cued. She got up on stage and people were cheering. "I dedicate this song… to my little sister Talia Vega… I love you sis, and listen to what I'm telling you because I'm ALWAYS right." She said. Talia was shocked. Her? Not Andre? Wow.

"_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel that you're less than,less than perfect." _Tori began sang. "_you are perfect to me…"_ as she looked at Talia who was standing by the side of the stage. She was smiling and wiping away a few tears. When the song was over she thanked the audience and ran to Talia.

"Tori!" she exclaimed. "That was so good! Thank you sis!" yelled Talia as she gave Tori a hug.

"You're welcome Talie, I love you. Now go steal the show." Smiled Tori. Talia took a deep breath and walked on stage.

"Be amazing…be amazing." She repeated to herself. "Hi. Umm I'd like to dedicate this song to my two amazing older sisters Tori and Trina… thanks for everything guys you seriously rock…I love you two so much." Said Talia as she began to sing _It Will Rain _by Bruno Mars. She sang and at first she wanted to run off of the stage but she began to love being a solo… the stage is all for her and no one else. She sang and when the song was over everyone gave her a standing ovation.

"TALIA!" Exlcaimed Tori.

"You were GREAT baby sister!" said Trina as she hugged her sister.

"Thanks guys. That was so fun!" Talia laughed.

"There she is." Said Lane pointing to Talia. A man with a black suit and glasses.

"Hi are you Talia Vega?" he asked Talia nodded as she and the man walked over to the side of the stage. "Hi I'm Don Emrelds. I saw what you can do and I'm going to make you an overnight sensation." He said smiling.

"Me?" Talia asked surprised.

"Yes you." He laughed. "Is sinning your only talent?" he asked.

"No I act and dance and model…" said Talia.

"Miss Vega, would you like your name to be known from coast to coast?" he asked. Talia thought about it.

"I don't know…maybe…sure…yes… I guess I would…" she said sheepishly.

"here is my card I'm available on weekdays and Saturdays… now make sure you use it. I see a great future ahead of you…" he said walking off. Trina and Tori ran over.

"He looked important what did he want?" asked Tori.

"Oh nothing…just to make me famous…" she said. Tori and Trina screamed and hugged their little sister.

"You should do it!" said Tori. "Go for it! This only comes once in a lifetime." She added.

"Yea Talie. It may not have happened to me but if its you baby sis, I'll take it. I'll be the famous sister." Said Trina.

"You girls were amazing!" exclaimed in the car.

"Thanks." Was heard from the three girls.

"Did Talia tell you a man wants to make her famous?" asked Tori.

"What?" exclaimed .

"yea he just said that he would make me an overnight sensation." She said.

"Well go for it baby!" said .

"Okay I'll think about it." She said. When they got home the girls got together and watched a movie together.

"You should take that chance sis." Said Trina hugging her little sister before they went to bed.

The next day Talia went downstairs and saw Trina alone. Their parents went to Santa Barbra for the day and Tori was with Cat all day.

"Hey Trina Rina." She said smiling.

"Talia did you call that dude yet?" she asked.

"No why? I was going to call him today." She said.

"Well… I don't think you should." Said Trina.

"What do you mean? Yesterday you were all for it!" she yelled.

"Talia, I know what's best for you!" Trina yelled.

"Trina your my sister not my mother!" she yelled.

"Still! I don't think you should you should do it." Said Trina.

"NO!" Yelled Talia as she ran downstairs.

"Talia! You're such a brat! I can't believe that you aren't listening to me! Even mom and dad don't want you to do it!" yelled Trina. "You're too young you're only fourteen!" she shouted. Talia couldn't take it anymore. She had a short temper. She got her backpack and stuffed it with clothes and money. She also grabbed her pearphone with a wall charger. She quckily ran out the door.

"Im not too young." She said to herself. But one problem. Where was she going to go? Seatle? Nah too far. San Deigo? Maybe but how? She just needed to get as far away from Los Angeles as humanly possible. At home Trina spend the day not thinking about Talia. The realy reason why dhe didn't want Talia to accept the deal was because then Talia would get all the attention. Plus Talia wouldn't look too good on the big screen. It was jealousy…pure jealousy…

**Good? Bad? Ugly? Tell me! Reviews always make me HAPPY!**

**PEACE ~LOVE~PINK!:)S**


	5. Oh Talia, Where are thou?

**I needed to write another chapter! I just had to! Ok so without further ado the next chapter!**

**I don't own Victorious if I did Talia would be it….**

Talia walked for hours. She didn't want to be seen by her parents on the road. She wanted to walk away from her family that she once adored. She just held hate for everyone. Especaily Trina.

"I can live on my own…no problem." She said.

At the Vega home the next day.

"Girls we are home!" said coming in.

"Hi dad." Said Trina from the couch.

"Hey baby where are your sisters?" he asked as walked in as well.

"Tori slept over at Cat's last night and I haven't seen Talia." Said Trina. She didn't mention the fight the two had. Then she thought…oh gosh she hasn't seen her since yesterday… oh she is dead.

"What do you mean you haven't seen Talia since yesterday?" asked her mom.

"I Havent seen her… I think she's in her room…" Trina said. Her parents ran up to her room and she quickly texted Talia.

Trina:WRE R U?

Trina:Talia…

No answer… oh she was dead for sure. She then was going to run upstairs but she heard her parents call for Talia.

"Talia?" they yelled. "Talia Juliana Vega!" they called but still no answer. began to cry and was going to call the rest of the squad for investigation.

"Trina call Tori." Said her father. Trina felt really guilty for once. She quickly dialed Tori's number.

"Hello?" said Tori on the other end.

"Hey Tori, umm we can't find Talia do you know where she is?" asked Trina.

"NO WHERE IS SHE? TRINA WHAT DID YOU DO? I'M ON MY WAY!" She said. Sure enough in fifteen minutes Tori was there. So was the police asking questions.

"So you haven't seen her since yesterday at what time?" the officer asked Trina.

"12:30 pm." She lied.

"ok was she different to you miss vega?" he asked.

"N..no.." she said as she began to cry**. **She missed Talia and she felt it was her fault. Her mother came over and put an arm around her.

"It's ok…we'll find her Trina…." Her mother said trying to fight back tears. A few hours later nothing new came so they decided to put out a bigger search for Talia.

Meanwhile:

Talia's POV:

I want to go home now! I have been walking for like two days! I miss my bed I miss Tori and mom and dad and maybe Trina…oh who am I kidding I WANT MY BIG SISTERS! I begin to cry and I suddenly don't feel to hot… I'll fight it off its just a small cold I know it. I see a sign that read 'Westvill' Westvill was four hours away from home by car. No way they would look here…that is a good and bad thing. I keep walking maybe I can find someplace to sleep tonight… I start singing _Fix You…_it's my favorite song which reminds me of Tori's song that she sang to me at the showcase. I feel tears stream down my face. I wipe them away and try to think of something different. Should I call home? No they'll find me. Then I hear my name being called.

"TALIA!" it's Tori… no I'm going crazy because I turned around and saw no one. It was getting really dark and I was starting to get cold. Then I start felling even worse… I start itching and coughing. Great. I think a vampire bit me…no just a mosquito… but I don't feel good at all. I see lights behind me and I hear people…

"Lets take this one." A man says as he grabs me. I start to yell as scream and suddenly lights all over turn on. I use the self defense I learned with Trina. Our dad made us just in case things like this happened. Well thank you dad. I hold them off until I hear cop cars and more cars coming up the men quickly let go of me and leave me in the middle of the street and drive off. Two of the cop cars follow after them and the rest are filled with people I know.

"TALIA!" My mom screams. My family runs up to give me a hug but I feel light headed and weak… last thing I remember was seeing Trina and she said "Baby sister I love you." Then blackout.

**Well they found her that's good! Anyways REVIEW! PEOPLE I WROTE THIS CHAPTER FOR YOU! REVIEW!**

**PEACE~LOVE~PINK!**


	6. Get Well Soon

**SOOO ITS MEE AGAIN! This is an awesome Chapter ( In my mind.) **

**I don't own Victorious…**

Trina's POV:

I was driving with Tori behind mom and dad as we took Talia to the nearest hospital. We found her a few miles from home in a park and she was unconscious. I feel really guilty about all of this. I hope she forgives me. I see Tori crying next to me.

"Tor, what's the matter?" I ask. She wipes her eyes and begins to speak.

"I'm just scared about Talia…that's all." She said.

"Don't worry baby sister. She'll be fine." I say as I begin tearing up. We finally get to hospital and the nurses put Talia on a gurney and take her to a room. We wait in the waiting room for hours and hope for the best. Finally a doctor comes out of a room.

"Talia Juliana Vega?" he asks as we all stand up. I hold Tori's hand as she begins to shake. "I have some good news and some bad news." He began. "Good news is that Talia is fine." He said as we all sighed for relief.

"And the bad news?" my mom asked.

"Bad news is that Talia…had a major concusion and now she might be off… and she has a major case of phumoniea." He said. We all looked at each other. Tori and Mom were going to cry and so was I. "You can go see her if you want." He added as he walked in front of us. Something tells me I'm going to ruin my makeup.

Talia's POV:

I'm dreaming…. I'm in court…

"Talia Vega." Says the judge. "You will be stripped of your last name…" he began…stripped of my last name? I see my family… they all look mad.

"Talia we hate you… your no Vega." Said my dad.

"Talia…" they repeat

"Talia!" I hear and I open my eyes.

No one's POV:

Talia woke up looking scared and confused.

"Talia…" said as the all gave her a hug.

"Baby sister!" said Trina.

"Where did you find me?" Talia asked.

"In a park near Pasidina." Said .

"But… I was being mugged…near Westvill…" Talia said.

"You need rest." Said .

"Wait dad can Trina and I spend the night with Talie?" asked Tori.

"Sure if you want." He said. "Bye girls." He said as he and his wife walked out the door. Trina was stroking Talia's brown hair and Tori was also sitting on the bed giving her a hug. They were happy to be together again.

"baby sister." Said Trina.

"Yea Trina?" asked Talia.

"Don't ever do that ever again." She said as she kissed Talia's forehead and continued stroking her baby sister's hair.

**YAY THEY DON'T HATE EACHOTHER!**

**REVIEW!**

**PEACE~LOVE~PINK!**


	7. A guy named Eliot

**TALIA ISNT DEAD PEOPLE! SHES BACK! HAHAHAHA **

**I don't own Victorious..**

Talia was better and the fight between her and Trina was erased history. Talia's birthday was coming up soon and she was so excited. 15 finally. No more babying the 14 year old.

"Trina what are you getting Talia for her birthday next week?" asked Tori. She was trying to get ideas form Trina but she knew that that wasn't going to end well.

"I don't know she did get me something great for my birthweek unlike SOME people." Said Trina.

"THE SONG WAS A GREAT PRESSENT!" Yelled Tori. She sighed and sat on the red couch.

"Hi girls." Chimed Mrs. Vega coming in to see her two eldest daughters.

"Mom what should I get Talia for her birthday?"wined Tori. She was running out of ideas and hope.

"I know what I'm getting her." Said Trina laughing walking upstairs.

"Ugh I hate this. I don't want Talia to hate me for the rest of our lives." Said Tori.

"She won't hate you Tori she loves you and she always will." Said her mom.

The next day Lane had the students in the Black Box for a class. The class was having a heated argument about peanut butter and the slap.

"Sinjin I highly doubt that you have cover the slap pages with peanut butter." Said Beck.

"Its possible!" hollered Sinjin.

"Um is this the black box?" asked a boy coming in. He looked like a dream in Talia's eyes. Brown silky hair. Deep blue eyes tanned skin. He had it all

"Yes and you are?" asked Lane.

"I'm Eliot. I'm new." He said. Talia felt her cheeks turn red as he looked straight into her eyes. Tori and Trina knew what this meant. After class Eliot walked up to Talia. "Hi." He said smiling.

"Hi" Talia giggled as she tried not to make a fool out of herself.

"I'm Eliot. You?" he said still smiling. He thought Talia was cute. With her brown eyes and brown hair and her laugh.

"I'm Talia. Talia Vega." She said shaking his hand.

"Well, um Talia. I'd be honored if you gave me tour around school." He said.

"Sure lemmIe just ask my sisters…" she said trying to come up with a good excuse. She ran to Trina and pulled her to the corner.

"Trina!" she shrieked

"I KNOW! I Think he may have a thing for you Talie. AWWW MY BABY SISTER HAVING HER FIRST CRUSH!" Trina yelled.

"shhhh not so loudly!" said Talia.

"But this is big Talie!" said Trina giving her sister a huge hug.

"But I don't even think he likes me." Said Talia.

"UMM did you see the boy? He was looking at you the whole time. AND SMILING AT YOU THE WHOLE TIME!" Shouted Trina.

"Yea… what will mom and dad say?" she asked.

"Just get to know the guy first." Smiled Trina. Talia agreed and walked up to Eliot.

"Lets go Eliot right?" she said.

"Lets go…Talia?" he joked back. The two went on a tour and walked around the school…twice. They had a lot of fun getting to know each other. "I can't believe you were found passed out in a bush." Laughed Eliot.

"Yup…. Me neither." She laughed. Eliot was so sweet and so cute. The day ended and the two exchanged numbers. She couldn't wait to tell Trina what happened. And Tori. They were going to going to be so excited for her.

**Awwwwwwwwww TALIA AND ELIOT! **

**REVIEW FOR AN UPDATE!**

**PEACE~LOVE~PINK!**


	8. Talia made a new friend

**MONDAY MONDAY MONDAY! How I admire Mondays on a break but not when there is school! OK TALIA TIME!  
>I don't own Victorious but I wish I did!<strong>

"He is totally likes you Talia." Said Tori on the way home.

"No we are just friends." Said Talia. "I'm too young for love." She said dramatically. The finally got home and found their parents' home.

"Hi girls." Said Mr. Vega. A chorus of 'hi' came from Trina, Tori and Talia. "How was your day?" he asked.

"Good…" said Talia beginning to run upstairs.

"Talia! Made a new friend." Said Tori as she smirked.

"Oh what's her name Talie?" asked Mrs. Vega.

"HIS name is Eliot." Said Tori. Mr. and Mrs. Vega looked at each other and at Talia who began to get real nervous.

"Oh really…" said Mrs. Vega.

"Well I only gave him a tour around school..." said Talia. She couldn't believe her sisters are still talking about him.

"Oh that's nice of you." Said Mr. Vega.

"Yea… that's it nothing more…" said Talia.

"You are almost fifteen… and when that time comes make sure he knows I'm a cop." Said Mr. Vega smiling.

"Will do dad." Said Talia running up to her room and closing the door behind her. "Ugh we are just friends." She said to herself. Just then she got a text from Eliot.

_Eliot:Hey Talia._

_ Talia: hey Eliot… wats up?  
>Eliot: nthing. U?<em>

_ Talia: same old same old. So like HA?_

_ Eliot:yea it's a pretty chill skool. I made a bunch of new friends…_

_ Talia: That's nice;)_

_ Eliot: yea…oh gtg c u 2morrow._

_ Talia: kk c yea! _

She threw her phone on her bed and began working on her homework and when she finished there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said. Trina walked in closing the door behind her. She sighed and sat next to her sister. "You're not going to act like Tori has been right?" asked Talia. She had enough of discussing Eliot with anyone.

"No I promise I wont." Laughed Trina.

"He texted me you know." Said Talia.

"REALLYYYY." Said Trina..

"Yup but all he said was how he liked Hollywood Arts and how he made a bunch of new friends." Said Talia.

"That's nice." Said Trina

"Like I said before I'm too young to get in a relationship. I want to focus on things that are important like school, my friends and most importantly my family." Said Talia smiling.

"And to be around your amazingly hot and talented older sister Trina." Added Trina.

"Yes and being around the best big sister anyone could ever ask for." Said Talia

"Maybe tomorrow we can spend the day together. Hey maybe we can include Tori too I sometimes feel bad for her lack of my awesomeness." Said Trina giving Talia a hug.

"That sound great Treen. Thanks big sis." Said Talia.

"No prob baby sis." Said Trina walking out. "Oh and by the way, he's so into you." Said Trina as she closed the door behind her.

THE NEXT DAY:  
>"Come on Talia.." said Trina.<p>

"Where are you two going?" asked Tori.

"The mall." Said Trina quickly.

"oh can I come?" asked Tori.

"Ugh fine as long as you don't bring up that boy." Said Trina

"yay." Said Tori. The three went to the mall and had fun. Tori got Talia's birthday gift and she thought it was amazing. Later the girls went to lunch and to their surprise they saw none other than Eliot.

"Oh great." Said Talia. She started to blush… ok she finally let herself admit that she has a crush on him. He saw her and smiled and waved at her.

Talia's POV:

OMG it's Eliot. I hope I don't make a fool out of myself. I hope we can hang out one day, with like a large group of friends. Not alone… I don't want to be in a relationship yet….. I seriously don't.

**Ok hoped you like that!**

**Reviews are always fantastic!**

**PEACE~ LOVE~ PINK!**


	9. Happy Birthday Talia

**Miss me miss me not? Ok here is the next chapter of Talia Vega. ITS TALIA'S BIRTHDAY! Well not today but in the story…**

** I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS sorry…!**

Talia woke up on Saturday morning without an alarm clock. She got up and smiled.

"Happy birthday Talia." She said to herself. "You're another year older. Wow…" she got out of bed and got dressed. She didn't see anyone which surprised her. Oh well she'll see her family soon enough. She got downstairs and found no one there. "Hello?" she called. "Anyone here?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TALIA!"Her family yelled out. Her parents had a cake and they lit up the candles .Talia was shocked and started to laugh.

"Oh my gosh thank you!" she said.

"Make a wish baby." Said Mr. Vega. Talia waited and thought until she got a great idea. She blew out the candles .

"Happy birthday Taile." Said Tori giving her a hug and her gift.

"Oh my gosh Tori. How did you know I wanted this pair of sandals! They are so cute thank you!"Talia exclaimed giving Tori a huge hug.

"I'm glad you liked it lil sis." Laughed Tori.

"Ok ok out turn." Said The girl's parents. They handed her a box covered in pink wraping paper. She opend the box and found a new mini skirt that she has been looking at for.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Talia yelled as she gave her parents a hug.

"You're welcome Talia." Laughed Mrs. Vega.

"How did you know I wanted these?" she asked.

"We have our sources." Laughed Mr. Vega. Trina looked bored and cleared her throat.

"Baby sister. My gift you will love because your favorite sister gave it to you." Said Trina.

"Hahaha ok ok." Said Talia taking Trina's gift. She opened a small box. In it it had a heart necklace and a bracelet.

"Read the back of the necklace." Instructed Trina.

"Okay. _To my little sister Talia; Thanks for always keeping a place_

_for me in your heart._

_Happy Birthday Talie!_

_xoxo, your big sister Trina."_ Talia wanted to cry. " Trina. I love it. Thank you." She said as she gave Trina a really big hug.

"You're welcome baby sister." Said Trina.

"Thank you guys this has been the best day ever." Said Talia. "I love you." She added.

"We love you too Talie." Said Mrs. Vega. After Talia ate breakfast she got a text from Eliot.

_Eliot: hey happy birthday Talia._

_ Talia: thanks Eliot;^). _

"Who texted?" asked Tori.

"Eliot he just wanted to wish me a happy birthday." She smiled. Then her friends texted her to wish her a happy birthday.

_Portlyn: hey girlie happy birthday!_

_ Talia:Thanks Port!_

_ Olivia:HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYY!_

_ Talia:Thanks Olivia!_

"Wow Talia you have a lot of friends." Laughed Trina.

"Yea I know." Laughed Talia. "so what are you guys doing today?" asked Talia.

"I have to work with Andre on a song for a class." Said Tori.

"'I'm spending the day with my favorite sister." Said Trina smiling wraping her arms around Talia.

"Aww thanks Trina." Said Talia. She loved today. She was older and she got to spend her day with her favorite sister. Could this day get ruined?

**REVIEW for the next chapter. If I get reviews I will upload another chapter later today… (after ** **i update my other story which you should read called best friends forever.) OH also go read Curly1221's Cabbie story if you haven't already.**

**PEACE~LOVE~PINK!**


	10. Zoey and Vouge

**Hey Talia Lovers! Its me again! Want another chapter? Yes! Ok here it is! **

**I don't own Victorious yet….but when I do Talia will be in the show! Hahaha how does that sound?**

AT THE MALL WITH TRINA:

The two had fun shopping and trying on clothes. It was like any other day. Later that day Talia, Portlyn, Olivia, Eliot and bunch of other people from school went to celebrate Talia's birthday at this huge arcade. They surprised her with a cupcake and they all sang happy birthday as she blew out her perfect little candle.

"Happy birthday Talia." Said Eliot coming over to her.

"Thanks Eliot." Smiled Talia. Then a girl came up to them. She was blonde and had deep blue eyes.

"Eliot. There you are." She said kissing his cheek. "I was looking all over for you." She said.

"Well you found me." Laughed Eliot sheepishly. The girl looked at Talia and laughed.

"So this is the birthday girl." She said.

"Yep that's me…" said Talia. She was kind of relived and at the same time crushed.

"Talia this is Zoey…shes my girlfriend from my old school." He said. Talia and Eliot were feeling awkward. Zoey just looked between the two.

"Hi Zoey." Said Talia. She wanted to disappear and just run.

"Hi Talia…" she said back. She turned to Eliot. "Eliot common take me to the go carts one more time please." She begged,

"Ok. Bye Talia. Happy Birthday." Said Eliot as Zoey dragged him to the go carts.

"He has a girl friend…" said Portlyn from behind.

"THAT'S SO SAD IM SO SORRY TALIA!" Yelled Olivia. Talia turned to her friends and laughed.

"It's fine. I'm not upset…" Talia said. Truth was she was only a bit upset. But now she doesn't have to worry about if he was going to make a move on her or not.

The night went on and Talia had a lot of fun. Trina came and picked her up. Talia said her goodbyes to Portly and Olivia and got in the car. Tori was also in the car waiting for her.

"Had fun?" asked Tori as she got in the car.

"Tons of fun." Cheered Talia.

"Was Eliot there?" asked Trina.

"Yup. Him and his girlfriend were there." Said Talia.

"GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Trina and Tori at the same time.

"Yup. Girlfriend." Said Talia. She was smiling.

"AWW baby sis its ok… they'll be other guys who will like you." Said Trina.

"Its fine I wasn't upset at all." Said Talia.

When the girls got home they decided to watch a movie and spend the whole night together. It was fun. The three of them giving each other manicures and laughing.

THE NEXT DAY:

"Ok thank you. I'll tell her thanks for calling." Said Mrs. Vega as she hung up the phone. She turned to her daughters and smiled. "Talie you know how you've been modeling." Said Mrs. Vega. Talia nodded. "Well that was Teen Vouge and they saw you're headshots and they want you to model for their spring/summer collection." She squealed.

"NO WAY!" Shouted Talia as she jumped up and down.

"They want you over there today to begin." She said. Talia was shocked. HER? MODELING FOR A MAGAZINE. Big!

"Trina, Tori you guys are solo coming with me." Said Talia as she texted Portlyn and Olivia to tell them the big news. She couldn't wait to start. But why her?

**Wow….was that bad? Yes it was it always is! **

**REVIEW!  
>Peace~Love~Pink!<strong>


	11. Just Dance USA and Break Up?

**Want TALIA? Ok here you go! **

**I don't own Victorious! OR VOUGE**

"So you just take a few pictures and we will see if we like yours the best and If we do we'll give you a call." Explained the manager for Vogue.

"Sounds easy enough." Said Talia. "So I'm up against other models?" she asked to clarify,

"Yes you are up against around 75 other models." Said the manager. Great Talia thought she wasn't going to get the cut but at least she got considered.

"Ok, when do I start taking pictures?" asked Talia. She was lead into a dressing room and she put on some fun clothes. She took so many pictures that she thought that she was going to see flashing lights for the rest of her life. When she went home her sisters took her to get ice cream when she got a text from Olivia

_Omg Talia guess what?_

_Talia: What?_

_Olivia: I think Eliot broke up with his girlfriend…_

Why would he do that? Well I can see why. Zoey looked like a brat that only guys who cant het girls would date.

_Talia: How do you know?_

_Olivia: Portlyn told me…. You dnt think Portlyn is after him too…._

_Talia: Nah Portlyn isn't like that…. Wait is she?_

_Olivia: idk…._

Portlyn wasn't that kind of person who would do that… she was really nice and always there for Talia so is Olivia. So what if Portlyn was with Eliot. She could care less. Talia would rather have someone like Zac Efron or Beck… yea Beck…

"Talia, mom and dad are going to Santa Barbra this weekend." Said Tori.

"Fun…" said Talia, she wasn't interested in her parents' going to Santa Barbara. She didn't even know what to care about in her life anymore. The next day Lane was in Talia's dance class which wasn't normal.

"Hey guys um I just got an email from the J.D.U.S.A organization and you will be representing Hollywood Arts in the competition in two weeks!" he said excitedly. Just Dance USA was big. If you win you get to be a part of a prestigious dance company. That always looks good on a college application…along with the ten grand prize money "You can go solo, or in a group with no more than three members." When Lane said that Talia, Portlyn and Olivia looked at each other, they already had a group, no problem. "And another announcement. We are expecting a new student tomorrow so be nice. Have fun dancing and remember, a person who can't do a correct pirouette is just another spinner." Said Lane walking out of the dance studio.

"Since we need to look good." Said the dance teacher. "We will use today and tomorrow to practice our dances for the contest." She said as she played warm up music.

"What should we do?" asked Talia.

"Ballet!" exclaimed Olivia.

"Lyrical!" said Portlyn.

"Hip hop and pop." Said Talia… then she had an idea. "We can mesh it all together! Into Ballyrical Hip pop!" she laughed. Portlyn and Olivia seemed to love the idea and began discussing the routine and stuff until class ended.

"So about this new kid." Said Olivia. And the three burst into laughter as they went off to their classes.

**I hoped you liked it! And I have a feeling you will like this even more! OC CONTEST! I only need ONE! I repeat ONE! AND its not first come first win! It will be the new girl who is a bit ( oh who am I fooling she is a complete brat who is so evil) if you are not interested its fine I can always make up the character… **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:  
>Reason why she hates Talia:<strong>

**Looks:**

**Anything I missed.**

**SO REVIEW AND ILL UPDATE QUCIKER! Send me the entries via review ****REMEMBER IM ONLY TAKING ONE PERSON!**

**GO BULLS!  
>Peace~LOVE~PINK!<strong>


	12. New Girl and Her New Friends

**Talia Fans are you ready! Ok here is another chapter. And the winner? Shall be revealed MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I don't own victorious… BUT I WILL MARK MY WORDS!  
><strong>After school Portlyn and Olivia went to Talia's house for practice. They worked hard and took…a lot of breaks.

"we… we need to…focus." Said Talia as she laughed her head off along with her two friends.

"Ok ok we will as soon as Portlyn… tells us the end of her story." Said Olivia laughing like crazy. Portlyn got up from the ground and cleared her throat.

"And then I went to see the view and fell in the mud and who do I see trying to save me? Yes hunky boy himself. And I looked so red and I don't know what to do." Laughed Portlyn Talia and Olivia literally fell on the ground laughing at Portlyns epic fail. Trina heard this laughter and came to the living room.

"OK Talia which baby picture of Tori did you show them?" she asked.

"None Portlyn was just telling us about when she went to the Grand Canyon during the summer. Oh it was GOLD!" exclaimed Talia as Trina helped her little up.

"Aren't you three supposed to be practicing?" asked Trina smiling. "After all baby sis you need to win so then you can become famous and then your favorite big sister who loves you more than anyone in the world can also can become famous and star in movies andbe a famous celeberty." Said Trina.

"Whoa whoa whoa calm down Trin its just a dance contest." Laughed Talia. Trina was too distracted by the thoughts of becoming famous. What Trina would normally do. At 4:30 Portlyn and Olivia went home and Talia finished her homework. The next day at dance Lane came in with the new girl. She had bright blonde hair and was pale. She also had really bright blue eyes and was really skinny. Talia recognized her from her modeling class before. She really didn't know her though.

"Ok students this is Melissa Trinca and she will be joining you in this class." Said Lane. Melissa was in her dance clothes and had her blonde hair up in a ballet bun similar to everyone else. Lane left and said the same thing he said all the time. Talia, Portlyn and Olivia walked up to Melissa to introduce them self's.

"Hi, I'm Talia Vega." Said Talia smiling. Melissa must have not heard her because she ignored her.

"Olivia Evence." Said Olivia smiling. Melissa looked up.

"Portlyn Kender." Said Portlyn and Melissa finaly spoke.

"Hi." She said as she began to stretch. Talia got near Melissa.

"Aren't you in my modeling class?" asked Talia with a smile on her face.

"Yea you're the one with your sister in our class." She said coldly.

"Yea…that's me…" said Talia. Melissa's bitterness upset Talia. She went back to Olivia and Portlyn.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side if the bed." Said Portlyn looking over to Melissa who was already being surrounded by Sapphire Tarney,Courtney Lee and Lilly Mur. Three girls who also hate Talia.

"I hear she's rich and she's a stuck up spoiled brat." Said Olivia. Talia eyed her. Four girls who hate Talia…. Why not add Zoey and have them ruin Talia's life? The class began and the girls began to practice their routine. Sapphire flipped her long red hair and asked if Melissa could join their group which made four people.

"It's ok I can be a solo." Said Lilly smiling. Melissa gave her a hug and squealed.

"You guys are going to be my best friend and we will sooo win this." She said. Just then Lane walked in with shock in his face.

"The rules and guidelines are changed. You can be in a group of four…" he said confused. Talia thought it was luck that the four haters got to be together.

"Ok this time its work time. We need to beat them." Said Olivia. The three were alike in many ways, especially one. Getting competitive. They wanted to win. All they needed was to win.

**Congrats to thoese who got their OC in! (which is everyone but the main one is by TeamPiper. But I'd also like to thank GothicGutairs, Canon24 and Neverlandlover(PS JACK AND ANGELICA!LOL))**

**So I hope you like it. It kinda set the drama…**

**REVIEW!**

**GO BULLS WHO WON 108-98 TONIGHT BECAUSE OF KYLE KORVER!**

**Peace~Love~PINK!**


	13. I Guess I'm Solo Eliot?

**Happy New Year! Welcome 2012! I hope you are in for a crazy year… hahahahahahaha**

**I don't own victorious! If I did Talia would actually be a character…**

When Talia got home she told her sisters about Melissa and how she hates Talia.

"She totally hates my guts and I swear so are her little group of friends who seem brainwashed." Said Talia as she poured a cup of pink lemonade.

"How do you know?" asked Tori.

"Well they are kind of against us against the J.D.U.S.A competition with Portlyn, Olivia and I." Explained Talia.

"And?" asked Tori.

"She's a stuck up rich snob." Said Talia angrily. Tori knew when Talia gets mad which was rare because Talia was always happy. When Talia gets mad, she gets REALLY mad. Like to the extreme.

"That's why you are going to win the competition right?" asked Tori trying to get her sister to chill.

"That's why I'm going to own the competition." Talia smiled evilly. She ran to get some more practice and made sure she was more than perfect. The next day she got to school and saw something that just killed her. Olivia was on crutches.

"Hey Talia." Said Olivia sadly. Talia was shocked.

"Olivia what happened?" asked Talia grabbing Olivia's book bag.

"I fell down the stairs yesterday." She explained. Talia saw the sadness in her friend's face.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Talia.

"It's fine. I'm sorry that I can't compete. I guess it's up to you and Portlyn to win." She said as the two walked to class. At lunch Talia sat with Trina.

"Olivia broke her ankle." Said Talia sadly. Trina was looking at a mirror and when Talia told her the news she put down the mirror.

"So are you saying you now have a group of two?" asked Trina.

"Yea. And it's not fair! Olivia is the class's best leaper. She would have helped us big time." Said Talia as she looked down. "at least I still have Portlyn." Said Talia happily. After lunch Trina and Talia walked to their modeling class together. Melissa was there in her jeans and nice shirt her blonde hair perfectly curled. Talia couldn't stand her. But in this class her minions were no where to be seen. When class started their teacher Mrs. Germel started the runway music and called Melissa and Talia up.

"Talia will you show the class how to walk down the runway?" asked . Talia smiled nodded and got up. She strutted down the runway and made sure she was amazing. Next was Melissa. She was ok. "That was good but be sure to take longer strides. Talia will you show the class one more time? You were perfect." Said Mrs. Germel. You could just see the rage in Melissa's eyes.

"Ugh I'll get you Vega." Said Melissa to herself. She wanted to be the best and then there was Talia. Little miss perfect. She wasn't going to be perfect for long. In the girls' dance class they had a sub so that meant. More practice time. Olivia sat near her friends and watched them practice.

"Make sure your feet are pointed." She called out. Instead of cheering them on she made sure they looked perfect. Melissa and her group practiced as well.

"I'll bring in the costumes." She said and the three other girls agreed.

"I'll be sure to think of something we can do with our hair." Said Sapphire as she played with her long red hair.

When Talia went home she got a text from Portlyn.

_Portlyn: Talia dnt h8 me._

_ Talia: I wd nvr h8 u! or olie! Why?_

_ Portlyn:My cousin in Australia is really sick and my family is going there for a few weeks. I might miss the comption.:( I'm so sorry girlie I have been crying for half an hour._

_ Talia:Omg I'm so sorry I hope your cousin gets better!:( wen r u leaving?_

_ Portlyn:2morrow morning._

_ Talia:AWWW I'll email u like 24/7_

_ Portlyn:Aw Talia this is y ur so loved. _

_ Talia: lol ik ik _

Talia dropped her phone and sighed.

"What's wrong baby sis?" asked Trina.

"I'm a group of one. Portlyn's cousin really sick so she's going to Australia for a few weeks." Said Talia. Trina looked at her little sister.

"That means you better win sis." Said Trina giving her sister a hug.

"Yea but I'm alone." Said Talia.

"that makes you the star duh! I would love to fill your shoes." Said Trina going to get some apple juice. "Want some cream of wheat?" asked Trina.

"Sure sis why not." Said Talia as she fell on the couch. Life was totally against her.

Talia's POV:

UGH! I am all alone and guess what? I can't do it! It would be shocking to win. I'm not even good! Why am I even at Hollywood Arts? I'm talentless. I feel really sad. Trina brings over my cream of wheat and I suddenly don't feel hungry anymore… I know I'll text Eliot. He is my best guy friend. Like Tori and Andre.

_Talia:Hey Eliot._

_ Eliot:Talia:)!_

_ Talia:LOL whats up?_

_ Eliot:nthin. Just hanging out on my own. _

_ Talia:Wt about Zoey?  
>Eliot:Zoey..yea shes good I think.<em>

_ Talia: u think?_

_ Eliot:Yea I dumped her. _

_ Talia:OMG Y?_

_ Talia:Nt that I care.._

_ Eliot:lol cuz she was a brat nd I hate that. _

_ Talia:Well ur free now._

_ Eliot:Yea I guess I am. No gf to hold me down. Yet._

_ Talia: Yet?  
>Eliot:Yea I might start dating some one else. I'm way over Zoey.<em>

_ Talia: LOL well good luck with who ever she is. I gtg Trina callin me._

_ Eliot: Ahh ur sister whom you love. Lol ttyl. _

**SOOOOOOOOO I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT! Aww Talia is ALONE! SOOOO REVIEW! **

**GO BULLS!**

**FIRST HOME GAME YAY!**

**Peace~Love~Pink!**


	14. Dance Partners and Friends Nothing More

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY? YOU guys SOOO owe me hahaha**

**ANYWAYS! I don't own Victorious. **

Talia hung up with Eliot when she got a really great idea. She couldn't wait to go to school the next day.

"Girls!" called Mr. Vega coming in the door.

"Hi dad!" cheered Talia. Mr. Vega looked at his youngest daughter. She was always happy and smiling.

"Don't tell me that Eliot boy asked you out." He said.

"NO!" said Talia quickly.

"Then why are you so happy?" asked Mr. Vega.

"Dad! I'm always happy!" smiled Talia laughing as she ran upstairs.

The next day at school Talia saw Eliot and she ran to him. He was around all his guy friends laughing.

"Eliot." Said Talia as she motioned him to go over near her.

"Be right back." Said Eliot walking near Talia. "Hey Talia what's up?" asked Eliot smiling to her.

"Well I kind of need you to do something for me…" said Talia

"What?" asked Eliot.

"You know how I'm in the J.D.U.S.A competition?" asked Talia. Eliot nodded and Talia looked at him in her huge brown eyes. "My group is no more and I really don't want to preform alone…so can you be my dance partner? Please?" asked Talia.

"But I'm not a dancer how am I going to dance well?" asked Eliot,

"I'll teach you plus you don't need to be a pro." Said Talia.

"What's in it for me?" asked Eliot

"I'll do whatever you want!" begged Talia.

"Ugh fine!" smiled Eliot as he agreed. Talia cheered and hugged him and ran off to class. That day in dance Olivia and Talia sat next to each other as they the class waited for their teacher.

"Eliot is my new dance partner." Said Talia smiling. Olivia sighed a sigh of relief.

"You have a dance partner. That's great! And with Eliot." Said Olivia smiling. Talia laughed and began stretching.

"I hear you and Eliot are partners Vega." Said Melissa as she walked up to Talia.

"Yea. Why?" asked Talia looking at Melissa.

"I was just saying. Why would he be partners with you?" she asked.

"Eliot is like a really good friend." Said Talia. Melissa liked Eliot, Talia knew that. So winning would just be the icing on the cake in Talia's mind. Melissa didn't like what she heard and walked off to her friends. Talia and Eliot went to Talia's house to practice.

"I'm not doing too hot right?" asked Eliot laughing as he danced with Talia.

"No your actually doing really well." Said Talia. "Now what you do is you take my hand and flip me." Instructed Talia.

"What? Flip you!" yelled Eliot in shock.

"It's not really a flip. It's an illusion turn with no legs." Said Talia. Eliot looked at Talia like she was speaking in Chinese or something.

"I'll try I guess." Said Eliot taking Talia's hand. He flipped her like she told him and at first it ended really bad but they eventually got better and better.

"See! It's not that hard!" smiled Talia. Eliot was impressed at what he did.

"It's actually fun! And we may even have a chance at winning." Said Eliot. The two took a water break as they turned on the T.V.

"Talia!" called Mr. Vega.

"In here dad!" answered Talia. Mr. Vega walked in and looked at Eliot. He knew who he was.

"Mr. Vega. I'm Eliot." Said Eliot standing up shaking his hand.  
>"Dad Eliot and I are partners in the J.D.U.S.A. competition." Explained Talia.<p>

"Oh. Well Eliot. Did Talia or any one of my other daughters tell you that I'm a cop?" asked Mr. Vega.

"No sir." Said Eliot looking at Talia.

"Ok dad we have to practice." Said Talia trying to get her dad to leave them alone. He understood and left as Talia and Eliot got back to practicing. "Sorry about that he's afraid that we are dating." Said Talia laughing.

"Hahaha really?" asked Eliot.

"Yea that's crazy right?" asked Talia. Eliot nodded and laughed. Talia and Eliot…. They were just friends, nothing more!

**ARE THEY now hahaha well that was the second chapter of the day and I hoped you liked it!  
>REVIEW<strong>

**AND **

**GO BULLS! ITS TIME TO DOMINATE!**

**Peace~Love~PINK!**


	15. Just a Fake Date and I'm His fake GF

**Who wants Talia? I know some do!**

**I don't own victorious**

Talia and Eliot were working so hard practicing for the dance competition.

"You better work on your issue with stepping on my foot!" laughed Talia as Eliot walked out of the door.

"Hahaha I will. I promise." Said Eliot laughing as he hugged Talia. "See yea Tal." He said as he walked out. When Talia closed the door she was eyes to eyes with Tori.

"Tal?" she smiled.

"Yea, people call me Tal…" said Talia. Walking to the couch.

"I don't call you Tal." Smiled Tori. "I bet that's his special nickname for you." Said Tori. Talia rolled her eyes.

"We are JUST FRIENDS!" Exclaimed Talia. "I'm tired of people thinking that me and Eliot are dating. We are only friends." Said Talia. Trina walked in as Talia said 'me and Eliot are dating' and everything else was blocked out of her mind.

"My baby sister has her first boyfriend!" exclaimed Trina. That signaled Mr. and Mrs. Vega.

"WHAT?" They yelled. Talia stared at Tori.

"Nothing…" said Talia. "It's nothing…" she tried to switch the subject but it seemed like it was all planed out for her. Eliot texted her.

_Eliot:Hey Tal._

Her family saw the text and looked at her.

"Tal?" asked Mr. Vega. Talia wanted to cry. This was all crazy. She ran out of the door to talk to Eliot. She called him and sat on the ledge near the front door.

"Hello?" asked Eliot.

"Hey Eliot…" said Talia.

"You sound sad, mad and I have a feeling one of your sisters has something to do with it." Said Eliot.

"You know me so well." Laughed Talia.

"Hey you know how you said that you would do anything for me because I'm your dance partner?" asked Eliot.

"Yea…. What do you want?" asked Talia.

"You remember Zoey?" asked Eliot.

"Yea what about her?" asked Talia.

"Well, she has a new boyfriend…" Eliot began. "and I sort of told her that I was going out with a different girl too." Said Eliot. Talia knew where this was going. "She wants to have a double date…." He said. "Can you be that amazing actress I know you are and be my fake girlfriend just for that night." Said Eliot.

"Really? Me? Why not anyone else." Asked Talia.

"Why not you… plus we'll have fun." said Eliot. Talia sighed and knew that she owed him.

"Sure… I guess I'll go. When?" asked Talia.

"Tomorrow night. I'll be at your house at around six. We are going to get pizza and play arcade games." Said Eliot.

"Ok sounds like acting fun…" laughed Talia.

"You're the best Talia Vega." Said Eliot.

"Hahaha I know I know. My parents are looking for me. BYE!" said Talia quickly hanging up. She walked in the house and Tori smiled and looked at Talia. "I'm not!" yelled Talia. She looked at Trina with a 'come to my room' kind of look and the two went to Talia's room.

"You need to tell me something…" said Trina. She knew Talia most of all.

"Eliot asked me out." Said Talia. Trina's face lit up.

"FINALY! IT TOOK HIM LONG ENOUGH!" She yelled.

"Yea it's a double date but I'm his fake girlfriend though." Said Talia.

"Fake shmake. What are you going to wear?" asked Trina looking through her sister's closet.

"It's just a fake date. I'm not really going out with him." Said Talia. "Trina!" wined Talia. This was a fake date. Why make it a huge deal? Its fake. Talia and Eliot were only friends.

**Are they? You tell me! I hope you liked that! Reviews are always loved and read! **

**As always**

**GO BULLS!  
>Peace~Love~Pink<strong>


	16. I Had Fun and Weird Thoughts

**I know you really want to see this. So here you go. **

**I don't own victorious. SORRY!**

Friday night Talia got ready to go on her "date" with Eliot.

"You need to look amazing!" said Trina. "What do you want to wear baby sis?" asked Trina.

"I don't know jeans and a T shirt. And my hair in a ponytail." Said Talia Trina gasped as if you had told her that they had banned Fazzini Boots.

"You are going on a date!" yelled Trina.

"It's a FAX date. Not a real one." Corrected Talia. Trina looked at her sister intently.

"Talia Talia Talia…" she began as she pulled out a mini skirt and top. "What am I ever going to do with you?" she asked.

"Nothing?" asked Talia smirking. Trina fixed Talia's hair in did her makeup.

"Talie, you look SOO CUTE!" Squealed Trina. Talia took a look in the mirror and was shocked. She did look good.

"Thank you Trina!" said Talia giving her sister a hug.

"You're welcome baby sister." Smiled Trina. "Now, remember. I'm the prettiest sister and you are the second. Tori comes in dead last." Said Trina as she walked out of the door heading for her room across the hall. Talia laughed at her sisters constant reminders.

"I love you Trina." She said quietly.

"THANK YOU!" Trina shouted. At six 'thirty Eliot came and picked her up. Of course, Mr. Vega answered and let Eliot in.

"Good Evening Mr. Vega." Said Eliot. He had spiked up his light brown hair and was wearing a blue and green flannel shirt with jeans and sneakers. He looked good.

"Eliot." Said Mr. Vega. "Have a seat. Talia should be down soon." He said. Eliot made his way in the living room and sat on the couch.

"Nice place you have here sir." Said Eliot to make it less awkward.

"Yea yea now, some basic rules when you are with my daughter." Mr. Vega began. "As you know Talia is the youngest in our family." He began. Eliot nodded, In his mind he was asking why Talia didn't come down. "So she needs to be home by ten. No later. And I am a cop as you know so I can arrest you." Said Mr. Vega as Talia ran downstairs.

"Dad! Don't scare him off!" she laughed. Eliot looked at her.

"Talia you look… great." He said trying to string words together.

"Thanks you look great yourself." Replied Talia. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yea." Said Eliot. Mrs. Vega, Trina and Tori ran downstairs just before the two walked out.

"Oh no…" said Talia. Eliot just laughed.

"Talia!" exclaimed Mrs. Vega. " We need pictures!" she smiled. Talia sighed as she and Eliot posed for a picture. At what seemed like seven hundred fifty three pictures later the two finally walked out. The two went to Gutter Ball and met up with Zoey and her date named Leo. He was tall and had blonde hair. When she saw Talia she looked shocked.

"Tess!" she exclaimed.

"Talia." Talia corrected.

"Eliot! Birthday girl is your new girlfriend?" Zoey asked.

"Yea!" smiled Eliot as he brought Talia close to his side. "Yup. Tal is my girl." He laughed. When he said this Talia felt weird inside. Did he really call her his girl? Why did she feel all weird inside? Eliot is only a friend. Just a friend . This is a fake. The four ate pizza and went to play arcade games.

"Leo can you win me that blue bear?" asked Zoey. Talia knew what to do.

"Eliot can you win me that pink monkey?" asked Talia.

"Of cource Tal." He said smiling putting his arm around her. After a while they decided to take a ride on the go carts

"Eliot, will you drive me?" asked Talia. Eliot laughed and lead his "girlfriend" to the green cart. Before the cars took off Eliot saw Leo put his arm around Zoey so he put his arm around Talia and sped off. During the first turn Eliot saw guess who? Tori. And Trina, Cat, Andre, Beck, Jade and Robbie. He was relieved when he didn't see Mr. Vega and the rest of the California Police Department.

"Tal. Why are your sisters and their friends here?" asked Eliot. Talia turned around and got so mad when she saw them.

"They want a show? We'll give them a show." Smiled Talia as he blew them a kiss and got closer to Eliot.

"What are you doing?" he laughed.

"Being your fake girlfriend." Smirked Talia.

"Fake? I thought this was real!" joked Eliot. The two were acting all lovey dovey and when they got out of the cars they held hands to get pictures from the photo booth. After they were done Trina tried to snoop as usual. "Tal, I'm having a really good time with you, like seriously." Said Eliot.

"Same Eliot. I mean really, where are Zoey and Leo?" asked Talia.

"They went out to walk around." Said Eliot "Maybe went home?" he added. Talia laughed.

"So this "date" is over?" asked Talia.

"Yea.. but can't we have fun as friends?" asked Eliot. It was only around eight.

"We got time." Said Talia. The two played arcade games and Eliot final won the monkey for Talia. The two were walking around close to each other. "I had so much fun Eliot." Said Talia as she saw their ride.

When Eliot dropped off Talia at her front door it was 9:55, perfect. Talia knew how the movies ended. Should he make a move? Or should she.

"I had fun Tal." Said Eliot smirking looking around. Talia smiled and agreed as she quickly kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her. "Any reason?" he laughed as he blushed like Talia.

"No. just thanking you." Said Talia. Mr. Vega opened the door and saw the two.

"You two are back." Said Mr. Vega smiling. "Looks like I don't need to call the squad this time." He joked.

"Dad…" said Talia.

"Three seconds. I'll be watching." He said going inside.

"I'll text you." Said Eliot laughing.

"Yea, thanks again Eliot." Said Talia as the two separated. "Wait!" she called and he stopped.

"What?" said Eliot.

"And Scene!" she laughed. When she walked inside she saw Trina and Tori trying to hide the fact that they were there.

"Did you have fun?" asked Tori.

"Yea I did, maybe you shouldn't waste too many tokens on crane machines. And Trina next time you hide behind a tree, don't wear pink." Laughed Talia as she began her way upstairs. When she got to her room she texted Eliot and the two acted like that never happened. That was the first time that Talia realized that she like liked Eliot. She couldn't tell anyone though.

Talia's POV:

I LIKE ELIOT…. Ok my parents like him. My dad thinks he's a good kid. Tori wants "Taliot" (Talia and Eliot. Its like what cat calls Beck and Jade. Bade…) to happen. BUT I DON'T BOTHER HER ABOUT ANDRE! And Trina wants me to grow up I think. I don't know what the heck is going on. If only Olivia didn't break her ankle and Portlyn didn't go to Australia! Then all this would have never ever happened!

Eliot's POV:

I had so much fun with Talia. I'm glad I broke up with Zoey. Talia is much better. What am I saying? She's my friend! Should I make a move? She would for sure say no. her sisters would make it a big deal and her dad would kill me. At least I hope not. What should I do? Ugh I should just get a magic 8 ball or a fortune cookie to help me.

MYSTERY POV!

I can't believe that Eliot is partners with Vega. UGH. Why? They aren't even cute together! I will have Eliot. You'll see. Everyone will see. When I say "Talia Vega" they won't know who I'm talking about. HA! Watch out Talia Vega. You are going down!

**I hope you liked that chapter! It was pretty long too! So review tell me what you think of Talia and Eliot, and of the dance competition and that "mystery person" if you know who he/she is. **

**GO BULLS! **

**Peace~Love~PINK!**


	17. Day With Her Sister Tori

**READYYYY? T alia lovers here is your next chapter. And I need to ask.. do you really like this story? If not I can end it…:/**

**I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS.**

The competition was coming and Talia and Eliot were working extremely hard. At school Melissa and her clones were talking about what they were going to do with the prize money.

"Courney! Why on earth will you buy a pair of uggs? I thought you had like three!" said Lilly. Melissa rolled her eyes and lead the four girls, Sapphire in tow. Talia and Olivia just sighed.

"So how was your date with Eliot?" asked Olivia.

"It was a fake date." Corrected Talia. "And it was fun I guess…. It was weird but it was fun." Said Talia. Olivia laughed and Talia grabbed Olivia's book bag and walked behind Olivia who was still on crutches. All over Hollywood Arts there were posters for the kick back.

"_Come one Come All! To the Hollywood Arts annual kick back. Come with your friends! Come with your special someone! Thursday Night starting at 7!" _

"Are you going to the kickback?" asked Olivia.

"My sisters are going go I guess I am." Said Talia laughing. When Olivia got to her class Talia went to Improv Acting and sat in her usual spot next to Tori.

"Hey Talie." Smiled Tori.

"Hi Tori." Said Talia.

"Listen, I know you and Trina are really close but maybe we can sneak out today after school to spend the time together. Just the two of us. And I promise, Eliot will not be mentioned." Said Tori.

"Sure sis, sounds fun. Wok Star?" asked Talia.

"Sure. That sounds really fun." Smiled Tori. Later that day during dance the class was talking about the competition. They were really excited.

"So!" Said Melissa. "I was thinking of asking Eliot to go to the kickback with me." She said loudly.

"He will soo say yes!" exclaimed Courtney. She hated Talia too.

"Duh!" agreed Lilly. Guess what? She also hated Talia, just because her sisters were Tori and Trina.

"Who else would?" asked Sapphire. She was Melissa's main best friend. They were like president and vice when it came to the group of friends. Melissa laughed thinking that Talia was mad but she wasn't. Or was she? After the "date" she didn't know what to feel. Finally the day ended and Tori and Talia went off to wok star. Once they got their drinks Talia spoke up.

"Tori, you are going to the kick back right?" asked Talia. Tori nodded and took a sip out of her water.

"Why ask?" asked Tori.

"Just wondering…" said Talia. Tori was looking at Talia. "What? Is there anything on my face?" worried Taila.

"No no. I was just thinking of when you were younger, I hated you at first but when you puked on Trina I knew that you were a better sister than she was." Said Tori laughing. "But I love that crazy girl too." Tori added.

"Yea, wait you hated me?" asked Talia and Tori shamefully nodded. "Do you hate me now?" asked Talia sheepishly.

"NO!" Tori answered quickly. "I love you Talia! You are so sweet and the best little sister anyone could ask for." Said Tori.

"Really?" asked Talia smiling. " I love you too Tori, Trina can be a bit conceded at times and you are always going to be there for me." Said Talia.

"Aww Talia!" squealed Tori.

"Tell me more stuff about when I was younger!" demanded Talia.

"Like that one time went to the mall and Trina peed on Santa?" laughed Tori as she began to tell Talia all these memories.

"OK Tori, open your cookie." Said Talia. Tori opened hers and took out the fortune. "You will not walk the wrong path but the right one only with temping waters… What?" she read. "Your turn!" said Tori as Talia opened her cookie.

"You are surrounded with people who love you and never will they think otherwise." Read Talia. "True." She smiled and turned to Tori, "I had fun Tori." Said Talia as she gave Tori a hug.

"AW me too Talie, I love you little sister." Said Tori. The two paid the check and left. When they got home Trina was reading a fashion magazine.

"Talia! Tori! Where were you two!" she yelled.

"We had lunch." Said Tori.

"Without me?" asked Trina as she stared at her sisters.

"Yea pretty much." Said Tori laughing. Talia went up to Trina and Trina thought she was going to give her a hug.

"It's ok Talie, I forgive you." Said Trina. Talia shook her head.

"I'm not feeling too great." She said looking like she was going to puke on Trina.

"NO! YOU'RE GOING TO PUKE LIKE YOU DID WHEN YOU WERE A BABY! EWW!" Shrieked Trina. Talia and Tori laughed.

"Just kidding Trina." Said Talia as she and Tori went to Talia's room.

"Well things don't change I guess." Said Trina as she went back to her magazine.

**Hope you liked that and smiley face niasco there is the Tori Talia fluff. ANYOTHER REQUESTS I WILL TAKE! SO TELL ME! **

**REVIEW!  
>Go Bulls! KYLE KORVER FOR PRESIDENT 2012! ILL VOTE FOR HIM! Hahaha no seriously I will ( if you don't know who Kyle Korver is he is #26 on the bulls!)<strong>

**Peace~Love~Pink!**


	18. Fight! Fight! And HEY! I know YOU!

**Talia Talia! Ok here it is! ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**I don't own Victorious.**

Eliot's POV:

I should ask Talia to go to the kick back with me. I mean as like friends. Oh why am I kidding, I want to ask her out. I can't stand it anymore we can't just be friends. The next day at school I see Talia and I practice what I'm about to say but that Melissa girl comes up and she has her little posy with her.

"Eliot!" she says smiling. I sigh. What does she want? She reminds me of ugh Zoey.

"Hey…Mandie?" I ask.

"Melissa.. you know, my dad says that a guy who lets the girl ask the guys out is always the better husband." She begins. Umm what did she say.

"Yea.. um ok your dad seems like a nice guy?" I say as I look for Talia. I see her with her sisters. Perfect.

"SO!" Said Melissa. She was looking at me waiting for me to say something.

"So what?" I asked.

"Why aren't you asking me a question?" she yelled. I looked at her and looked at Talia.

"Why are you in my way? Happy?" I asked laughing as I begin to go to Talia but that Sapphire girl stops me.

"Eliot, I would love to go to the kick back with you!" Melissa shouted so everyone could hear and of course everyone did. Talia looked at me and I see her big beautiful brown eyes…what am I saying? She is my friend. But no I want to be much more with her. Her sister Tori gives her a hug and Trina does as well.

"I didn't even ask you!" I yell. Melissa obviously not happy.

"He's into Vega." Said Lilly as Courtney and Sapphire get the same idea then pass it to Melissa.

"Vega?" asked Melissa. She is enraged and marched to Talia and her sisters. "VEGA YOU STAY AWAY FROM ELIOT!" She yells. Oh god this is going to get bad…

NOONE'S POV:

"What do you mean?" Asked Talia but she wasn't expecting what was going to happen. Melissa shoved her against a locker and her group quickly swarmed her.

"When Melissa says you stay away, you stay away." Said Courtney. Talia looked at each of the four girls. Sapphire… where has she seen her? She knew her and that smirk. Talia got up with the help of Tori and Trina who are making sure that their little sister was ok.

"He is going to take me to the kick back." Said Melissa pushing her back down. Talia had it. Everyone was watching. She wanted to fight back, she knew how. The only problem was about getting in trouble.

"Ok but he won't have a good time." Said Talia smirking. The crowd quickly left and left Talia and Sapphire alone.

Talia's POV:

I think I know Sapphire. Should I ask her? I don't want to look like a fool yet again. I get up and clear my throat.

"Hey..um Sapphire.. do I, know you? From before?" I say. She looks at me and I quickly regret ever asking.

"Well it took a while." She answered.

**CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHHA**

**THANKYOU GOTHIC GUITARS for the idea! Like really. Thank you. **

**REVIEW**

**AND **

**KYLE KOREVER PLAYER OF THE GAME! 18 POINTS! I LOVE THAT HOT SAUCE!**

**Go Bulls**

**Peace~Love~Pink!**


	19. Ice Zone, Land of the Ice Witches

Hello Talia readers! Thank you for all your support it means so much to me!

I don't own victorious!

Talia's POV:

I looked at Sapphire like as if she told me something in a different language.

"What do you mean?" I ask

"I mean I do know you… and you know me." Sapphire said coldly. I looked at her. She looked so familiar. "Elementary school? 6th grade?" she asked. "No one called me Sapphire, They called me Sophie. I have no idea why." She added. Things were beginning to click but slowly. I knew her but before I said anything she stormed off.

"HI TALIA!" Laughed Cat as she ran towards me.

"Hi Cat what's up" I ask

"I got these passes to Ice Zone and Jade doesn't want to go so do you wanna come?" she laughed.

"Sure I guess I'll go. Wait what's ice zone?" I ask.

"This place that sells cold stuff and we are going to have unlimited Ice Cream and Slushies!" she cheered. That should cool. Literally.

"Yea I'll go!" I said smiling as she ran away cheering. The day went by quickly and Trina drove us home. I didn't tell them about Ice Zone because then they would want to go with us and I just wanna hang out with Cat. I don't know why… but I kind of do, When she came and picked me up they asked where I was going and I couldn't lie to my sisters…or me best friends. I'm weak and I know it.

"To Ice Zone with Cat. She got two free tickets so she invited me." I say smiling. Tori laughed.

"Have fun little sister." She said

"Thanks Tori." I say leaving the house.

AT ICE ZONE:

Cat and I went into ice zone and man was it cold! It was like stepping into Santa's Workshop. In the North Pole…Where he lives… ANYWAY! We sit down in a ice table and Cat gives the man dressed in winter clothes the tickets for un limited Ice cream and Slushies. She pulled out a fur coat out of her bag that she brought along. I was wearing my usual. Mini skirt and T shirt. I was so cold. She handed me a fur sweater and gloves and I quickly put them on. I was telling Cat about the dance competition and what Trina was doing to me and she told me about her brother. Then in the corner of my eye I see none other than Melissa. Surpirse surprise. She was with Sapphire and they were looking at me and laughing. They walked over to Cat and I.

"Talia." Said Sapphire.

"Sophie." I smirked. She glared at me and corrected me.

"What are you doing here?" she asks. Melissa is too busy looking in her mirror.

"I'm having fun with Cat, I know why you two are here." I say.

"And why is that?" asked Melissa.

"Well with out this place you two would die because you are cold blooded and your ice box heart would melt." I say. I couldn't believe I said that. Wow good job Talia.

"whoa…" said Cat as she stared at what was happening.

"Cute. She thinks she can diss us Sapphire." Said Melissa. The waiter came back and I see a cherry in my ice cream.

"Um excuse me.." I say.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Um may I get another one without a cherry? I'm allergic." I say. It's true. I am. If I have any cherries I stop breathing. It's like Tori with Bush Daises.

" You are?" asked Melissa..

"In first grade we weren't allowed to have any cherries because of her." Said Sapphire. " I love cherries." She added.

"So do I and I bet Eliot does too." Said Melissa. She laughed and told Sapphire to go back to their table with her. " Eliot is mine." She said and stormed off.

"Woe baby." Said Cat/ I sighed and began to eat my new cherry less ice cream. An hour later I got home and was freezing. I began to text Eliot and he told me how he wouldn't even date Melissa is the last girl alive. Oh Eliot. I hear a knock on my door and it's my sisters.

"Hey guys." I say.

" Hi Talie." Said Tori

"Hey baby sister!" Cheered Trina as she gave me a hug.

"Why so much love?" I laugh. Tori and Trina look at me and laugh also. I tell them about Ice Zone and Melissa and Sapphire.

"Weren't you two friends up until sixth grade?" asked Tori.

"Yea… but now she hates me and my guts…" I say. I remember Sapphire… she was always so nice and so friendly. But not anymore. She was best friends with Melissa. I don't know why.

Sapphire's POV:

I cant believe Talia remembered me. She was a really good friend of mine but Melissa is much better. She isn't afraid to say anything to anyone. And I love that! We are so going to win that completion and Melissa and Eliot? CUTENESS! I will be the maid of honor at their wedding. OH MY GAWD I SHOULD TELL LISSIE! SHE WOULD LOVE THAT! Eliot is just shy. I know. Why doesn't he like me? Oh well when Melissa messes up ill get the rebound. Back to Talia! We go way back but when I went to Hollywood Arts Middle School and she stayed at Sherwood Middle school. So that makes her not remember me? Its fine! If we were still friends I would so rather be friends with Melissa!

Melissa's POV:

SO Vega is allergic to cherries.. interesting… I don't wanna kill the girl! Calm down! Maybe just make Eliot LOVE ME! He so loves me…oh Eliot. Don't worry I feel the same way.

Cat's POV:

One time when my brother got pasta from an Italian restaurant he filled up a pillow and wacked it at random clowns.

**So you got a background (SORTA!) Of Sapphire. Thank you Gothic Guitars for that and I hoped you liked it!  
>REVIEW FOR MORE!<br>Bulls lost oh well but KYLE KORVER WAS AMAZING AGAIN! HES BECOMING SO GOOD!**

**Peace~Love~PINK**


	20. Dance and Deathly Cherries

**DRAMA CENTRIC! I hope you like this chapter because it has the contest and TaliaXMelissa and possyXEliot drama. I'D love to give a shoutout to:**

**Gothic Guitars: Thanks for reviewing girlie! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Smiley Face Nicasio: I love that series! And yea… I think it is! Lol. OMG! Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Go check out their stories, Gothic Guitars has a oneshot out for my contest (which I encourage everyone to check out!) And S.F.N'S OC story, I think I have an OC in there. **

**I don't own Victorious!**

Friday:  
>Talia's POV:<p>

Today is the Competition. I'm freaking out by Eliot seems to be ok. I could tell today at school.

"Hey Tal," he said smiling at me.

"Eliot…I'm scared." I admit. He laughs and looks at me.

"Don't worry. We will do just fine, we worked hard you know that." Says Eliot. I feel a bit better knowing if I fail he fails too. The day went by so quickly and the kickback was changed to after the competition. So much was going on for me. When I went home I began to get ready. The Competition was at Hollywood Arts this year.

"Trina, Tori, Talia dinner!" my dad calls. I hear my sisters run downstairs but I decide to skip dinner tonight. A few minutes later I hear a knock on my door and its my mom.

"Talie, dinner." She said. I shake my head no and she comes near me and sits on my bed. "Why not? Its pasta your favorite." She tells me and I shake my head no again.

"I don't feel like eating." I say. quickly my mom knows why.

"You'll be fine, I seen you and Eliot dance and you two are amazing." She smiles. I look up at her.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yea! And I'm not saying that just because I'm your mom." She laughed. I laugh too and sigh and she leads me down stairs. My dad and my sisters smile and I sit next to Tori and my Mom. I tell them how I really cant wait for tonight to be over and how I just want to get it over with. After dinner I take a shower and get in costume. I have to go through quick changes so all my clothes have Velcro. My first costume was a red flowy dress for the thirty second tango then a mini skirt and a t shirt for pop and jazz then finally shorts and crazy socks and just craziness for our wild dance. I know it all sound too much but this is a big contest. I need to go big. My hair is in a nice curled side ponytail and I ask Tori to do my stage makeup (which made Trina really mad) At 6:15 Eliot and his family came over to leave with us. His family is cool and got along with my family pretty well. Ofcourse pictures were taken and we left at around 6:30. Before we split up my sisters pulled me to the side and wished my luck and my parntes told me that they loved me and I went back stage to see Melissa and her fleet of friends. They were wearing matching outfits and their hair were also the same. Every girl wore a tiny tiara on her head. Ugh like little princesses. I hate them. I see Eliot, ugh he looks so cute, what are you thinking Talia! SNAP OUT OF IT!

Eliot:

Again, Talia looks amazing. What should I do? I know, not step on her foot. We watched the other acts and she was getting more and more nervous as our turn came up. Melissa and her friends went before us and we watched as Melissa and Sapphire dominated the stage and Courtney and Lilly were like the background people. When they were done Melissa came up to me and wished me luck,

"It's not easy to be paired up with a looser." She said and stormed of. Our turn. Talia was shaking and wanted to quit but I gave her a pep talk. Still nothing.

"We'll be fine." I say.

"no…no.." she says. I quickly give her a kiss on the check and she looks at me nd smiled. "Let's go steal the show." She said. Our music started and we began our routine. She was amazing. she loved to dance, I could tell. Our routine was over quicker than we thought and I was proud that I didn't step on her foot. When we got backstage she hugged me and thanked me.

"For what?" I ask.

"For being an amazing friend." She said. Friend. Yea Friend. When we got back on stage the MC got ready to announce the winners. I was more nervous than Talia was. Why? I don't know.

"In fifth place….M.C.S.L!" He says. That's Melissa's group. Wow fifth? She was pretty mad. Fourth and third went to these other groups.

"In Second Place…Talia and Eliot!" he smiles. We get $500 Dollars each and at least we beat Melissa. First place went to this guy who did this killer robot dance. We went to find out families and they loved our dance. The next day was the kickback and I went alone. I saw Talia with her sisters and Olivia. She was having fun. Lilly was there giving out cookies that Melissa told her to give out.

"Here you go Eliot, Strawberry cookies." She smiled as I took one. She left and I bit into it. They weren't strawberry, they tasted more like cherry. She gave her cookies to Talia and her sisters and they took a bite out of it.

Tori's POV:

I love these cookies! But they taste like…cherry…Talia! Cherry!

"Trina! These cookies are cherry!" I yelled but it was too late. Talia had collapsed and stopped breathing.

"Tori! Call mom and dad I'll call an ambulance. Olivia stay here with Talia!" ordered Trina. She was more worried than I was. Talia was deathly allergic to cherries. She once had one when she was five and I remember her coughing and fainting. Our parents then realized that she was allergic. The doctors had told us that if she has a cherry she stops breathing and if we are too late, she's gone. Who would give her a cherry cookie?  
>Melissa's POV:<p>

"You gave Talia the cookie?" asked Sapphire in shock.

"Yea, I thought they were strawberry!" yelled Lilly as we watched the drama unfold in front of us. Oh this is not going to end well. Where is Eliot? I bet he's free…

**DRAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAA! Will Talia LIVE? OR WILL THE CHERRY WIN!**

**Review! Review review!**

**Peace~Love~Pink!**


	21. RIP TALIA VEGA

**Ok this is a quick little thing cuz I know how worried you were about Talia. THIS IS SO SHORT BUT YOU KNOW THE NEXT HAPTER WILL BE LONGER!**

** I don't own victorious**

wn vicotioius

Talia.

tle thing cuz i _Talia Juliana Vega_

_November 26__th__ 1996-April 25__th__ 2012, _

_Daughter, Sister friend. _

Read the gravestone. The Vegas stood and mourned the loss of Talia.

"W..why her?" sobbed Mrs. Vega. "She was our little angel." She added. Everyone was in shock to how Talia died. A cherry. She ate a cherry by mistake and died.

"She loved life and loved to be around her sisters Tori and Trina." Said the statement by Mr. Vega. This wasn't real. No. no.

"NO!" Trina shouted as she woke up from a nap. She was at the hospital waiting room. Her parents and Tori were there also. Her mother still crying and Tori as well.

"No what Trina?" asked Mr. Vega.

"No, I thought I was…we were…it was a bad dream…" she explained. Trina was very scared. Was her baby sister going to be ok? Or was her dream going to be déjà vu? The doctors told the family that these situations usually never end well and they always loose people because of her type of allergic reactions. Will she die? Will things die for the Vegas when Talia is gone?

**Will it? Ok if I got you and you actually thought Talia was dead tell me! I love to laugh, tell me! So that requires REVIEWING! OK OK REVIEW!**

**Peace~Love~PINK**


	22. SHES BACK

**DO YOU STILL REMEMBER TALIA? You better because here is an update!**

**I don't own Victorious.**

Finally after a few hours the doctor came out.

"She's fine." Said the doctor. The Vegas sighed a sigh of relief.

"Can we see her?" asked Mr. Vega.

"Of cource." Said the doctor as he lead them to see Talia.

"Talia!" yelled Tori giving her sister a hug. "Oh my gosh are you ok?" she asked.

"Tori move!" yelled Trina as she hugged Talia.

"Trina. Tori." Laughed Talia. "I'm not dead!" she laughed.

"We can see that!" laughed Mrs. Vega kissing her daughters head. "Be careful next time." She added.

"I will. Do I get to go home?" asked Talia.

"Tomorrow." Said Tori. "But at least you are ok!" she smiled. After a while Mr. and Mrs. Vega left with Tori but Trina wanted to stay.

"So Trina." Smiled Talia.

"baby sister. I missed you so much!" said Trina.

"Hahaha I didn't leave Trina! I'm always here." Talia laughed.

"Yea but still…don't think about leaving. Because then who will tell me that I look amazing?" asked Trina.

"You?" smiled Talia. "Me, You and Tori. Tomorrow shopping be there?" said Talia

"Or be loser like TORI!" Laughed Trina. She was the only one that thought that was funny. Things were slowly going back to the way things were. Again for Talia, that never seems to stay.

**I know I know sucky! But I have a huge case of writers block so if you still want this story to keep going GIVE ME IDEAS!  
>Review!<br>Peace~Love~pink**


	23. New Friendsand Weirdness

**So people have been waiting for an update for this story so..here you go HAHAHAHA**

**I don't own Victorious. How do you know? Talia isn't a real character and if she was I would probably want to be her. **

A few days later Talia was out of the hospital and back to school.

"Talia Vega!" smiled Olivia as she gave Talia a hug.

"Oliviaa!" yelled Talia as she greeted her good friend. The two talked and something odd caught Talia's eye. It was Eliot. Seeing him made Talia smile and blush but he was with someone…Melissa. They were laughing and walking together. "What up with Eliot and Melissa?" asked Talia. Olivia sighed and thought for a moment. Where was she going to start?

"After you got rushed to the hospital, Eliot was going to go see you but Melissa began talking to him. And they somehow clicked and have been together since then." Said Olivia. Talia's heart sank. She couldn't believe what had happened.

"Maybe he'll say something to me sooner or later." Said Talia. She was worried, why Eliot? Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell and the two girls headed off to class. Talia walked into Sikowitz's class and sat in her usual spot next to Tori.

"Hey Tal," she cheered.

"hey Tor," whispered Talia quietly.

"Why the long face Talia?" asked Beck.

"Why do you care?" snapped Jade.

"Why do you yell?" Beck snapped back as the two began to bicker. Talia sighed as she wanted to begin telling her sister what was going on.

"You know Eliot?" she asked. Tori smiled and nodded. "Well he's friends with Melissa." Said Talia sadly.

"Oh I see I see. Aww Talia, I'm sorry." Said Tori. Class began and Talia was out of it.

"Vega! Number two." Said Sikowitz. "You are a sunshine girl who just saved a polar bear from a trampoline that's on fire." He said. Talia got up and sighed.

"I'm a sunshine girl…yea." She said blandly. She didn't know why she was upset. Eliot was just a friend… a friend!

"Tori, did your sister get any sugar this morning? Or did she forget some of her medication?" asked Sikowitz.

"No." replied Tori. "She's been off." She answered. When class ended Talia was the first one out of the room. Tori tried to catch up to her but couldn't so she went to find Trina and tell her what was going on.

Talia:

So I come back to school to see my friend Eliot with the girl who nearly killed me. Problem? Maybe because I was starting to think that Eliot likes me. I don't know maybe it's just me. I was really excited to see him but no, apparently he can replace me. I was at my locker and Sapphire came up to me.

"Talia." She said.

"Oh hi." I responded. I found out that I had known Sapphire from before but she likes Melissa more than she would like me,

"So Melissa and Eliot…" she said. "They have been together a lot recently." She reminded me.

"And?" I asked her.

"We'll I hate it." She snapped. Wait what? I thought she would be all excited that I lost and Melissa won.

"Why? I thought you were Melissa's best friend." I asked. She laughed.

"Was. She's all over Eliot and I kind of wanted him. Plus she's never with me anymore and not being around a group of friends ruins my inner core." She said.

"What about Courtney and Lilly?" I asked.

"Those do can't even function without Melissa. They are a mess. So wanna hang out sometime?" she asked. As my older sister Trina would say WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?

"Sure I guess." I said. I didn't know why she would ask me of all people. Oh well. I guess she could be nice for once.

Tori:  
>I walked up to Trina who was fixing her makeup.<p>

"Hey Trina." I began. She was too busy to look at me.

"What?" she snapped.

"It's Talia." I said and she spun around to look at me.

"What about Talia?" she asked. I told her the whole story and she wanted to first find Talia and tell her it's all going to be ok and then beat up Melissa. I honestly wanted to do the same. She is ruining my sister's life not to be all dramatic or anything. "I swear if that little brat hurts Talie's feelings again I will so kill her." Threatened Trina.

"Down girl.." I laughed. "I don't know where Talia is." I said.

"Did you check the dancing rooms?" asked Trina I nodded and she put her make up bag away. "I need to find her. I bet she's heartbroken." She sighed.

"Trina they were just friends." I reminded her.

"SO! If anyone hurts Talia I will come after them." Trina said.

"What about me?" I asked. "What if someone broke my heart?"

"Well you have your friends." She said as she walked away. Sometimes I find it funny how Trina picks favorites and it's never me.

**So? Liked it? Hated it? Tell me! **

**Reviews are loved!  
>peace~Love~Pink~Brina!<strong>


	24. I thought we were friends YOU LIAR!

**I KNOW I KNOW long time. BUT IM SO SORRYYYYYY! I hve a few shout outs to give: **

**Cats Friend and Crazzii Rojas. Thanks for loving this story!**

**I don't own victorious… YET!**

Talia and Sapphire went to Talia's house and was greeted by Mrs. Vega

"Hey baby." She smiled.

"Hi mom. Sapphire and I re going to be upstairs if you need us." Said Talia as she ran up. The two got to Talia's room and just sat there awkwardly.

"Soo I like your room…" said Sapphire. The two didn't know what to say to each other. They never have been friends since about sixth grade. It was even more awkward that they kinda hated each other but the whole sitting in silence thing was terrible.

"Thanks.." said Talia.

"So you and Eliot?" asked Sapphire. Talia laughed

"I don't know. I kinda like him." Said Talia.

"Then go for him!" advised Sapphire. "I think you have a chance." Smiled Sapphire. Talia thought that they had just became friends. She was about to say something when there was a knock on the door and Tori walked in. She had a confused look on her face when she saw Sapphire there.

"Hey Tal…" she said. "See you have this…person here." She said.

"Sapphire." Said Talia. At least the two were on a first name basis right?

"Yea.. anyways I wanted to see if you wanted to look at the audition packet for the play…umm if you wanna join you know?" asked Tori. Talia sheepishly nodded and Tori slowly backed out of the room and made a beeline for Trina. "TRINA!" She yelled. Trina was in the middle of doing some crazy yoga.

"WHAT?" Trina snapped.

"Talia.." Tori said. Trina shot her a look.

"What's wrong with her is she ok?" asked Trina. Tori nodded quickly in reassurance.

"That girl that hates her is with her…" tori said.

"MELLISSA?" Trina yelled. "Ill be right back." Trina said. Tori quickly stopped her sister.

"Whoa there don't be a Jade. And no Sapphire." Tori said. She was confused about why Talia would bring any of the girls that nearly killed her home. Just then the two girls walked down the stairs.

"We're going to the park, I have my phone." Said Talia. Trina nodded and ten seconds later Trina and Tori deiced to "follow" them.

"What if she has some sort of dumbbell that just KNOCKS Talia out?" Trina asked on the way there.

"Highly doubt that." Tori smiled. They got to the park and Talia and Sapphire just walked around.

"OH ELIOT!" they heard. "YOU ARE LIKE SO SWEET!" they heard again. Surprise surprise. Melissa.

"Yea." Eliot laughed. Talia looked at him and Eliot looked back them quickly looked away. Trina nudged Tori and signaled her to watch.

"Eliot, what's wrong?" Melissa asked.

"Nothing.." Eliot lied. Melissa saw through his lie and looked around . she then met eyes with Talia.

"Vega." She said. "Good work Sapphire." She said. Sapphire smiled and ran up to Melissa.

"She thinks I like her. HA! NEVER AGAIN TALIA." She yelled.

"Eliot is mine you loser so back off." Said Melissa. Eliot tried to calm her down and tried to tell Talia that they were just friends but it was no use. Melissa was getting up in Talia's face calling her names and yelling at her. "You should leave Hollywood Arts. You are talentless and you try way too hard." She laughed. Trina and Tori ran next to their sister.

"What are you doing here?" Talia asked. The two just told her that they would tell her later and Melissa laughed even harder.

"AWW BABY TALIA HAS HER SISTERS TO HOLD HER!" she laughed. Eliot tried to go to Talia but Melissa dragged him and Sapphire away. "Let's get out of here." She said as she walked away. Talia stood there with her sisters. She wiped away her tears as Tori and Trina tried to dry them but they were coming too quick.

"She's right." Said Talia. "I am worthless and talentless." She said as she ran off home.

"Trina we need to fix this." Said Tori.

"You know I never do anything for anyone but if it's for my baby sister I will do at least minimum." Agreed Trina as they followed Talia home.

**Awwwwwwwww will things get better? Stay tuned!  
>review!<strong>

**Peace~Love~PINK~Brina!**


	25. So I Guess This Is How It Has To Be

**Attention all Talia Vega Fans and readers!  
>Here is an update<strong>

**I don't own Victorious. **

Tori and Trina got home. Their parents were out and Talia's purse was on the couch.

"Talie!" Called Trina. "Talie!" She called again. The two looked around for any sign of their sister.

"Talia, come here." Tori said. Talia came moping down the stairs. She was in sweatpants shorts and a t shirt and she looked really upset.

"Forget Melissa." Trina said. "She's just jealous that you are better than her and that you have an amazing older sister like me." Trina said softly. Tori groaned.

"Trina you are taking this nowhere you know." Tori said. Talia smirked a bit but quickly got back to feeling crummy.

"You know what?" Tori asked. "I'll get you some pink lemonade." She smiled. Talia was about to thank her when someone came at the door. Talia got up and answered it. It was none other than Eliot.

"Hey Talia." He said.

"Hi." Talia said quietly. She sat on the patio chair and Eliot did the same. Melissa and Sapphire were nowhere to be seen.

"Listen…Um I want to apologize about the way Melissa treated you back at the park…you know how girls are around other girls. Well I don't but I would think you would. Considering you are a girl." Eliot chuckled. Talia giggled as Eliot made a big fool out of himself. "And I like Melissa and all. She's way better than Zoey." Eliot said sheepishly.

"Wait in what sense?" Talia asked. But then it hit her. "Oh.." She said.

"Yea after what happened to you with the cherry cookies she was there and I went up to her and all and we talked and we laughed and then; yea. Didn't you see the slap?" he asked. Talia shook her head. So it was official. Eliot and Melissa were Eliot and Melissa.

"Oh well I'm happy for you." Talia said. Eliot just looked around awkwardly and sighed.

"I got to go. My older brother is here from college and yea. You know what its like to have older siblings." He said. Talia shrugged and Eliot smirked. "I'll see you later I guess." He said as he walked off. Talia got in feeling really weird and had that 'oh well' feeling.

"What went on Tal?" Tori asked.

"Yea. He likes Melissa. Just drop it. It's not that big of a deal anyway. I should be happy to have my sisters around. I don't need a guy in my life yet. Too much drama." Talia sighed.

"Oh well want to watch some CSI?" Tori asked as she sat on the couch. Trina was soaking her face in..Ketchup to reduce blackheads. Talia nodded and sat with Tori. She liked this way better than everything going on in her life.

ELIOT:

"I told her and now I can't forget about her." Eliot told his older brother Brenton.

"So now what do you want me to do bro? Fix your problem. Life doesn't work like that." Brenton said as he tossed a football up and caught it.

"I hate Melissa. That girl is a jerk. Talia is sweet and amazing." He began

"But she doesn't want a guy yet, Eliot if you like a girl and she kind of likes you but isn't really ready for you, wait for her. Trust me." Brenton said as he walked out of Eliot's room.

"UGH Talia." He sighed.

**SOOOOOOOOOO! Ok! I hoped you liked it! IF YOU ARE INTERSTED IN SENDING IN OC'S LET ME KNOW I REALLY NEED SOME MORE!**

**Review! **


End file.
